Acapella Influenza
by From Thessia To Ranoch
Summary: This story follows Beca through her 1st year at Barden University and how she comes to know and love her fellow Barden Bellas. Focuses on their friendships and the developing romance between Beca and Chloe. Not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Barden University

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my Pitch Perfect fanfiction. In case you didn't catch it in the description, this will be a Bechloe fic.**

* * *

They were everywhere.

Beca Mitchell gazed out the window of her taxi cab at the sea of people flowing through the campus grounds. The majority of them were young Barden University students. Several were dressed in B.U. Polos helping the movers by carrying their things or giving them directions.

_God, there's so many people_, Beca thought with dread. She sat in the taxi for a few heartbeats, resenting the fact that she'd have to eventually step outside and get swept away in the sea of crazed college kids. She didn't even want to be here, and looking at these people she knew she probably wouldn't fit in. _High school all over again. Here we go_. She took a deep breath and popped open the cab door.

Almost immediately she was approached by a boy in a yellow Polo. He followed her to the trunk of the taxi and made to grab some of her bags. When he reached for her brown one-strap duffel, she held out her hand to stop him.

"Thanks, but I got it," the brunette said. She wouldn't be Beca if she let someone carry what was practically her lifeline; inside that bag were the very electronics that Beca planned to base a career off of: her laptop, headphones, and DJ deck, plus some other important instruments needed for her music making. She had only one other suitcase, which carried all of her clothes, makeup, and other living necessities. Beca traveled light.

The boy nodded and backed off, leaving Beca to a girl in a green shirt with impressively straight blond hair. She clutched a clipboard close to her chest. "Hey there! Welcome to Barden University!" It was an overly ecstatic greeting with a big grin that Beca couldn't help but think was wasted on her, because she would never be able to reciprocate such enthusiastic behavior to a complete stranger. Zeal wasn't a Beca thing. She managed a small forced smile, which seemed to suffice because the girl's excitement remained just as appalling while she directed Beca on what to do and how to get to her room.

Her attention was pulled away by a boy in a car. He was sitting in the backseat with the windows down, playing an air guitar- no, an air _banjo_- while shouting lyrics unmelodiously. He made eye contact with Beca through the open window and turned his body to face her. Now he was performing for her, occasionally looking between her and the frets of his imaginary instrument. Beca's normally stoic expression cracked into a smirk, which the dark-haired boy grinned about before his car pulled away. An amused Beca returned her attention to the blond who had been giving her directions the whole time (oops). The blond handed Beca an "official B.U. rape whistle," reminding Beca not to blow it unless she really was being assaulted. Beca couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she moved to hold the whistle precariously between her teeth. Then she started off, duffel bag over her shoulder and rolling suitcase trailing behind.

* * *

Before she event made it to her dorm, Beca decided that the people on campus were... _interesting_, to put it nicely. One thing that stood out to Beca was the disgusting sight of a group of pigs lazing around in lawn chairs, holding up numbers to rate the girls passing by. Beca made a wide circle around them and made sure not to look at the numbers they may or may not have held up for her. And then there was Beca's roommate, Kimmy Jin. She was a mostly silent girl with an uncrackable expression of disdain. She seemed to be annoyed by the mere presence of Beca. Beca initially wondered what it was she did to make her roommate hate her already, then decided that Kimmy Jin was probably just one of those girls who didn't care to get to know people. It was fine by Beca, if not a bit awkward, for Beca wasn't much of a social butterfly either, though she hoped she was a bit more approachable than Kimmy Jin.

Beca's dorm was well lit by a large picture window covered with silvery lace drapes that weren't exactly Beca's style but still tolerable. Her desk bent around one corner near the window, and Kimmy Jin's the other; Beca's bed was to the right of her desk with a small dresser underneath, whereas Kimmy Jin slept in a nook behind a doorless wall that almost bisected the room. Beca noticed that Kimmy Jin had claimed most of the area, but she didn't really care so long as she had enough room for her musical equipment.

Just when Beca had finished hooking up her laptop, she heard a knock from the door followed by a jovial "Campus police! Hide your wine coolers!"

She saw her father's round head pop through the gap in the door. He had an ear-to-ear grin and a happy twinkle in his eyes. Beca was dimly glad to see her dad so gleeful, but also a little disappointed that he seemed to be more excited about this "destined-to-be-great new chapter" of Beca's life that was college than she was. Her dad gave Kimmy Jin a hello, only to be acknowledged with a disgusted glare. The greeting he got from Beca was better, but not by much; she deadpanned most of his attempts at friendliness and couldn't help but use her favorite term, "stepmonster," when referring to his new wife Sheila. She decided to spare her father by not also calling her "Sheila The She-Demon." The interaction came to an end with her father instructing her to join at least one club on campus, and the radio station didn't count. It was his attempt to "save" Beca from a grim future of pursuing her dreams in LA. She sated him by telling him she'd go check out the activities fair for a group to join, and with that her bubbly father took his leave.

She let out a depressurizing sigh. _Time to find a clique to join_, she thought miserably.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, have a good day :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Activities Fair

**Chapter 2: The Activities Fair**

****A/N: Just a heads-up here: The conversations here aren't exactly as they go in the movie, and you'll find that a lot of scenes in the movie are altered in this work of fiction. And lastly, I write a capella like acapella just because it's easier for me. Enjoy!****

Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen stood straight-backed behind their booth at the activities fair, trying in vain to get people to even consider auditioning for the Barden Bellas. The acapella group's numbers had taken a hit since last year's senior class graduated, but even worse was the fact that nobody wanted to join the formerly prestigious group now that it was the laughingstock of Barden University and acapella nationwide. After Aubrey's nerves caused her to cannon blast the audience with vomit at last year's national competition, no one wanted any affiliation with the singing group.

Neither Chloe nor Aubrey liked to talk about it much. Aubrey wanted to crawl under a rock and die every time someone brought it up (which was quite often, as many people were not big fans of Aubrey).

Before long, a girl with the embarrassing sobriquet "Bologna Barb" passed by.

"Hey, Barb!" Chloe chirped. Bologna Barb paused, swiveled toward the two girls, and scrunched up her nose. She flipped her hair back with a flick of her neck and glared expectantly at Chloe. "Thinking about joining the Bellas this year?" Chloe asked.

Bologna Barb moved her hands to her hips, successfully causing her open cardigan to move aside and reveal the very parts of her body that earned her the title "Bologna Barb."

"Oh, so now you're going to consider me after you puked your way to the bottom?" Barb scoffed. "You wouldn't even listen to me last year because you said my boobs looked like bologna!" It wasn't long before she stalked off.

Chloe couldn't be too mad at Barb for being upset; Aubrey was, after all, pretty nasty to her the year before. Still, Chloe was beginning to fret over their lack of success. The Activities Fair had been going on for a couple hours and they still hadn't gotten anyone to so much as take a flyer from them. The Barden Bellas had been such a huge part of her life the last four years, and she knew she'd be devastated if they couldn't find anyone to help them make it to nationals again this year. It was her senior year, after all, and she wanted to finally take home first place for the ICCA's.

"We can't even get Bologna Barb," she sighed, anxiety furrowing her brow, "this is a travesty!"

"Just turn the dramatics down a notch, okay?" Aubrey begged impatiently. "We just need eight girls with bikini-ready bodies who can sing and dance in perfect harmony..." But just saying the words made her own stomach churn nervously.

Chloe and Aubrey made their way over to the other side of the booth, so they could reach out and snatch people aside if necessary. Aubrey used her peppy voice and overbearing grin to try to attract some candidates, but it was all for nil. "Keep firing," Aubrey ordered. "We have tradition to uphold."

"How about we just get good singers?" Chloe suggested, but she knew Aubrey wasn't one to change her mind.

Then, a new voiced joined the conversation.

"What? Good singers, what?"

* * *

With her headphones around her neck, Beca approached the "Barden DJs" booth at the activities fair. No one seemed to be attending to the booth, but an informational sign was left out on the counter. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she read it. None of it sounded like what she was looking for...

"Barden DJs, yeah!" said a girl next to her. Beca turned to see a young blond woman, most likely another BU student, also reading the sign. Her tone dropped when she read the fine print: "Oh, Barden Deaf Jews." She mimiced the typical motions of a disc jockey and matched it with a disc-scratch sound effect to both show her disappointment and to humor Beca. An amused Beca raised her eyebrows and smiled back at the bigger woman before walking away, halfheartedly searching for another group to possibly join.

* * *

"Hey, what about her?" Chloe asked, using her head to gesture toward a girl a few yards away. She was shorter and skinnier, with long chestnut hair and plenty of piercings on her ears. _She's pretty,_ Chloe registered in the back of her mind.

Aubrey grimaced. "Ooh. Ugh. No, I think she looks a little too..." She made air-quotation marks with her hands. "Alternative, for us."

From her not-so-safe distance away, Beca saw the taller blond watching her, her contempt barely concealed.

Chloe shook her head disapprovingly, a little repulsed by her constant judgments. She called out to the "alternative" brunette. "Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?" she inquired. She offered Beca a flyer, which Beca accepted warily. She looked up at Aubrey and saw that she looked very pained by her presence here. Beca decided she'd much rather look at the pretty redhead, whose gleeful fervor was more bareable than Aubrey's disdain.

"Oh, this is like a thing now," Beca said, looking at the piece of paper in her hands. She listened while Chloe spoke to her, explaining in detail about what acapella was and who they competed against. Beca's eyes trailed from the redhead's blue ones to her very pink lips, and suddenly she wasn't hearing a word that was being said to her anymore. Chloe didn't notice until she finished describing the competing acapella groups on campus. Beca tugged herself out of her reverie and pretended to look toward the group of people she thought Chloe was just talking about. Her eyes went to Aubrey then, who still looked like she was smelling something foul. Beca's jaw stiffened.

"So, are you interested?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Uh, sorry but it sounds pretty lame," Beca said before she could stop herself. Her apologetic smile, which was directed more to Chloe, did nothing to reign in Aubrey's rage.

"Aca-scuse me?! Synchronized lady-dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is _not_ lame." A fiercly passive agressive smile/grimace occupied her face. Chloe jumped in quickly, not wanting the situation to escalate.

"We travel all over the world and compete in national championships," she mentioned.

Beca's eyes were still directed toward the blond. Both of them seemed to be trying to pierce the other with just their eyes. "On purpose?" she joked.

Aubrey's face somehow managed to scrunch up even more. "We perform at the Cobb Energy Arts Center, you bitch!" She said it in a peppy tone, only partially pretending she was being funny, but Beca knew from her furrowed brow and bared teeth that it was meant to be a retaliation. Chloe suppressed the urge to face-palm.

"What Aubrey means to say," she began, hoping her words would act as a fire retardant to the rapidly growing tension, "is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at the Lincoln Center this year." She inhaled deeply and waited for Beca to meet her eyes. Beca did, and found that that particular shade of blue was both soothing and hypnotizing.

"Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe requested tenderly. Beca had a temporary moment of paralysis as she tried to resist the redhead's captivating smile and pleading blue eyes. This girl didn't deserve to see the nast between Beca and Aubrey.

"Sorry," she said, trying to pour as much apology as she could into that one word. It was not for Aubrey's sake, but for Chloe's. Chloe could cut the tension between Beca and Aubrey with a knife, but didn't feel any resentment actually directed toward _her_ from the brunette; nor could she send any her way. "I don't even sing. It was really nice to meet you guys."

She was only half-lying.

Beca turned and walked off, leaving a deflated Chloe and a cock-jawed, firey-eyed Aubrey in her wake.

****A/N: Thanks for reading. Even though I make Aubrey and Beca kind of look like asses here, I love them both. I'm hoping to maybe explore more of Aubrey's character in the future because I think she's interesting and also because she *is* Chloe's best friend.**

**Anyway, please review! Reviews are really what keeps me going with a story, so if you want more please take the time to let me know what you think (I'm also always up for ideas). Thanks and have a good day :)****


	3. Chapter 3: 957 WBUJ

"You're listening to ninety-five seven WBUJ, music for the independent mind."

Beca had entered the radio station and rounded the corner. She quickly scanned the dimly lit room and was impressed by the massive collection of CDs and vinyls that were shelfed arbitrarily. Her eyes took a long moment to admire a large wooden turntable at the far end of the room; it was just like the kind she always wanted but decided against buying because it didn't suit her technical needs as a musician.

She turned to her right and noticed the glass booth- rather, she noticed all the beautiful musical equipment in the booth. She practically drooled at all the knobs and dials and the various computer monitors displaying the Ableton logo; she had never gotten the opportunity to use the over five hundred dollar program before and began to imagine all the music she could manipulate with that resource. It was Beca's wet dream.

Beca noticed the older man with his hands folded behind his head in a computer chair barely a second before he saw her, too. He got up and made his way toward her. Leaning out of the booth's doorway with one eyebrow cocked, he asked, "Have you been standing there long?" It was then that Beca realized how much of a creep she must've looked like, staring through the glass, agape and awestruck.

"No, I just got here, I was just standing here looking at all the..." The disinterested man with cropped blond hair spun around and went back into the booth to get something. Beca made to follow after him, yearning to be closer to the equipment.

"No freshmen allowed in the booth," he said brusquely. Beca obediently side-stepped to exit the booth and allow him to walk past her. "Anyway, I'm Luke, station manager. You must be Becky the intern." he said.

"Uh, well it's actually B-"

A new voice interrupted her.

"Hey man, wassup? I'm Jesse." Beca turned to see a strangely familiar face approaching. She didn't remember where she saw that face before, but she registered that she should be concerned, or at least wary. Or amused?

"You're late," Luke said. Jesse gave an apology, which Luke was very disinterested in hearing. He was even more disinterested in the bout that took place between Jesse and Beca about whether or not they knew each other. Beca did start to remember him as the passionate jokester singer she saw her first day at BU, but denied that she knew him as well as he was letting on. Luke's mouth flattened as he lead the bickering freshmen toward a table of disorganized CDs. "Right, you two can figure it all out while you stack CDs." He saw Beca look uneasily at Jesse, and Jesse smirk mischievously back at her. "Now you guys are going to be spending a lot of downtime together. Please, just no sex on the desk." He thrummed his fingers on the wooden tabletop. "It's been done before," he said over his shoulder. Within seconds he left Beca and the boy named Jesse alone with the clutter of disks and awkwardness that only seemed to be apparent to Beca. Giving Jesse a quick look, she registered that he was indeed a handsome guy but couldn't help but cringe at the idea of him bending her over that desk.

Jesse watched Beca move to the other side of the table with a constant smile on his face. "I do know you, though. I know because I was singing to you when you were in a taxi." He paused to see Beca's reaction. Her face conveyed only disinterest while she remained silent. "Wait, is your dad a taxi driver?" Jesse pushed on enthusiastically. He decided he was going to make this girl talk, one way or another; he'd just give her some time to warm up to him.

Beca began boredly dropping CDs into more orderly stacks. After a long stretch of silence and a sigh, she muttered, "This sucks. I wanted to play music." Beca had never wanted to go to college, especially the one her dad worked at, though the idea of making music and playing it on a radio station made the thought bearable- more than that, she kind of looked forward to getting some kind of formal musical experience before making her move to L.A. Now she wasn't even allowed in the booth where all the saliva-inducing machinery was; the fact that she was saddled with the monotonous task of stacking CDs just salted her wounds.

Jesse internally celebrated his tiny victory of getting the brunette to talk to him, even if it was only a complaint. He took the opportunity to jest. "Oh, not me. I'm here for one reason only: I really love stacking CDs." He met her eyes with a playfully innocent smile that etched dimples in his jowls. Beca just tilted her head down and continued stacking CDs.

"So what's your deal, anyway?" Jesse ventured. The brown-haired boy made his way behind a shelf to examine its collection of disks while he spoke to her. "Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious? And one day she takes off her glasses and her amazingly scary ear-spike..." Beca's jaw stiffened. She could tell that Jesse was trying to be an innocent comedian, but she had heard about her "scary ear-spike" throughout her high school career and didn't come to college to hear about it any more. Jesse didn't notice Beca's annoyance, so he continued. "... and you realize that, y'know, she was beautiful the whole time?"

_Is he mocking me?_ Beca asked herself. "I don't wear glasses," she said simply.

"Then you're halfway there."

She looked up at him. His smile was genuine, if not a bit smug. _Okay, he's not an ass,_ she admitted. She didn't have a reply to his comment, so he changed the subject before the silence could drag on.

"So what kind of music are you into?"

Beca smirked. "You sure you're ready for that answer? It's never a short one."

"Hit me with your best shot," he said in a voice a half octave higher, much to the brunette girl's amusement.

"Is that a Pat Benatar reference?" Beca was fully grinning now.

"Only if you like Pat Benatar."

Beca chuckled brightly. "I do."

"Then yeah, it was a Pat Benatar reference."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review, pretty please :) It keeps me motivated and makes me update faster.**

**Oh, and if you have any questions about the story (like, 'Where's it going? What's the next chapter going to be about? When are we gonna get some Bechloe up in this bitch?' check out my ff-net profile for the link to my tumblr for fanfiction, where you can ask me.**

**But before I sign off I will let you know that the next chapter will include singing Titanium in the shower ;)  
**

**Have a good day everyone.**

**Oh, PS: First time I published it the paragraphs didn't work out, so I had to space them out like this. Sorry if the format looks annoying.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Making Memories

Chapter 4: Making Memories

"Funny, Bec. This doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class."

Trying to pretend he wasn't there was no use. Beca reluctantly pushed her blanket off and sat up to face her dad, who had just popped into her room unannounced and seated himself at the foot of her bed. Beca sighed through her nose and pushed her already messed up hair back. Blinking sleepily and making her mouth adjust into a smile that was anything but happy, she said, "I'm posing an important philosophical question: if I don't go to that class, will it still suck?"

Her dad didn't find the joke funny, but his chipper attitude was unfazed and for that Beca gave him some props. Her dad may be many things (constantly looking over her shoulder, occasionally overbearing), but she'd be lying if she said he wasn't a friendly guy. Mr. Mitchell gave her his characteristic smile; it was hopeful, bright, and made his eyes twinkle.

"You've been here what, a month already? Do you have _any_ friends?"

_No,_ was Beca's first thought. She would be the first to admit that she was no good at making friends, and had had very few real companions throughout her life. Beca had learned to survive on her own in the last few years, socially at least.

"Kimmy Jin is my friend," Beca lied as she got up from her bed and moved to her closet.

Not wanting to be dragged into anything, Kimmy Jin was quick to speak up and correct her roommate. "No," she said simply, bluntly.

"C'mon, Bec," Mr. Mitchell pursued, opening his arms in a pleading gesture. "College is where you make memories. I see it every day. You just need to give it a chance. And..." Beca saw him swallow and take a breath. His eyes trailed away before he spoke again. She could practically see the debate going on in his head, although she wasn't sure what it was about. "And if it doesn't work out," he continued, venturing with a step closer to his daughter, "I'll help you move to L.A."

"Seriously?" Beca squeaked, too disbelieving to be completely swallowed by her excitement yet.

"Yes, but I want to see you really try. This is college; it's supposed to be the time of your life! Now that doesn't mean I want you wasting your time partying or drinking or fooling around with boys-" He stopped abruptly, realizing. She saw the twitch in his brow and sudden flash of some unnameable emotion on his face that always happened when one particular subject came up: Beca's sexual orientation.

Not wanting to go down that road again, nor to allow her dad to reconsider his offer of helping her move, Beca sheepishly murmured, "I don't drink or party or anything anyway."

Kimmy Jin noticed the sudden change in inflection between the two and pretended not to be interested in whatever just happened. She looked up from her Tumblr dashboard to watch the father and daughter curiously.

Her dad's smile did not reach his eyes this time. "Well that's my girl. Great, great... Remember what I said. Make memories, alright?"

"I will," Beca promised halfheartedly. She just hoped these memories wouldn't be cringe-inducing.

Mr. Mitchell took his leave, stopping only to consider saying his farewells to Kimmy Jin, who had her attention pulled back to her laptop. He wisely decided against it. Beca shut the door behind him and immediately heaved a very tired sigh, letting her forehead rest against the door. He might not have truly brought it up, but just seeing how he still had his qualms about Beca's preference (although he always insisted that he was A-OK with it) really took it out of the girl. _Dammit, I skipped Intro to Psych to relax._ This_ does not feel like relaxed._

Beca decided she'd go take a long, hot shower to depressurize.

* * *

Beca sauntered in the bathroom, her head bobbing and hips swaying within her robe while she half hummed, half sang Titanium. It had been stuck in her head ever since she mixed it with The Proclaimers' song.  
_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much..."_  
Beca padded past what she thought were empty showering stalls, making her way to the one on the very end. Just a little quirk of hers.

_"I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet..."_ she sang sweetly. Her velveteen voice was quiet and low. Completely at ease, as this was one of the few occasions she found herself completely alone in the showers, she was quick to slip out of her robe and let her singing loose. She wondered when the last time she actually sang in the shower was.

Unbeknownst to Beca, someone was watching her, someone she barely knew but had thought about inexplicably often since they met. The oblivious Beca was completely relaxed as she let the warm water cascade down her body, letting all her troubles evaporate. She continued to sing.

Chloe stood soundlessly behind the brunette. Blue eyes sparkled like polished sapphires, watching Beca, who stretched her arms behind her back. The brunette's right hand reached over her left shoulder to knead a sore spot of her back, just above the shoulder blade. The familiar words of Titanium continued to fill the thick atmosphere just like the steam from the warm water. Chloe couldn't help but smile. This girl's version of the song was so soft and beautiful, and also sexy because of her low voice and body that was completely exposed to Chloe. Well, _almost_ completely exposed.

"You CAN sing!"

Beca whipped around, just as Chloe wanted. She had to pull the leash on her eyes to keep them from dropping to Beca's now visible front.

"Dude!" the brunette yelled in alarm, yanking the nearest material over herself to cover up.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe ventured.

"W-what?"

"You _have_ to audition for the Bellas," the redhead insisted.

Beca's face was burning as she stammered, "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." She retreated to the corner of the stall and struggled to make eye contact. Then she noticed _those_ eyes; they were the ones that were so blue she could drown in them. Yes, this was that gorgeous redhead she saw at the activities fair a month ago.

Chloe reciprocated the eye contact. "Just consider it," she suggested nonchalantly, stepping closer. Her honey-gold shoulders were in their natural relaxed position, and she had one hand on her hip. Beca took note of the redhead's confident posture and insistent step forward and self-consciously wondered how pathetic she must look, cowering in the corner with the shower curtain clung to her body like a lifeline. Chloe continued to speak. "One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with, like, one hand." She gestured with her hand. Beca jammed her eyes shut, trying not to let her imagination run too wild.

Dozens of heartbeats passed in a few seconds. The redhead just _happened_ to knock Beca's shampoo bottle over. She gave a coquettish "oops" and watched as Beca reflexively scooped down to pick it up before she could think about what she was doing.

"Seriously?" Beca moaned, having accidentally abandoned her cover. She turned to face the wall and tried to hide herself against it. It was a futile attempt. "I'm nude," she informed Chloe, who was acting as if she didn't know. But Chloe was blissfully aware of this fact. She took the opportunity to let her eyes trail the back of the other woman's body. Beca glanced nervously at her over her shoulder and saw those wandering oceanic eyes. They stopped on Beca's right shoulder, where one of her tattoos was. Chloe took a moment to admire the light pink petals of a flower that adorned the woman's pale shoulder.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" she said. She saw Beca twist a bit to look at Chloe over her shoulder, one eyebrow cocked and a surprised albeit tiny smile forming on her face.

"You know David Guetta?" she inquired hopefully.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song's my jam," Chloe assured her with a smile that indicated lighthearted humor and... something else. Flirtatiousness? She leaned in, leaving only a few inches between her face and Beca's shoulder. With a smirk, she added, "My _lady_ jam."

Beca snapped back toward the wall, practically burying her face into the slick tile. "That's nice," she mumbled, her tongue tripping over itself while she tried to form words. For the millionth time she promised that this was the most ridiculous thing to happen to her in her entire life.

"It is. That song really builds." Chloe winked before she realized Beca couldn't see it from her position.

Rather than betray herself, the brunette pretended not to be a little bit aroused by the situation. "Gross," she lied quietly. Amazingly, this did nothing to discourage Chloe.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!"

"Not for that reason," Chloe assured the other woman. Then she added, "I'm not leaving here 'til you sing. So..." She gestured with her hand as if to say, _get on with it!_

Beca looked over her shoulder, giving a fabricated smile that couldn't hide the embarrassed flush in her cheeks. She was going to just wait it out- eventually the redhead would leave, right?. But Chloe gave a dramatic sigh, and the seconds dragged on. Each one weakened Beca's resolve, until she found herself slowly turning around to face the redhead. Her arms were crossed over her body in a pretty much useless attempt to hide what Chloe had already seen. Beca took a deep breath and began to sing very quietly, shlyly.

_"Bulletproof, nothing to lose..."_

Chloe could hear Beca's voice wavering. She decided to join in the song to help the girl fight off her nerves. In perfect harmony, Chloe sang, _"Fire away, fire away."_  
Now encouraging blue eyes were locked onto humble brown ones, and the words of Titanium poured out of them. They wrapped up the verse and Chloe's mouth stretching into an ear-to-ear smile, hugely grateful that the brunette played along and also very entranced by her voice.

Beca couldn't help it any longer- her eyes dropped and she barely took in the redhead's toned body before forcing herself to examine the ceiling instead. _She's going to leave eventually... She's going to leave eventually, and then you can breathe._

Chloe saw where Beca's eyes had gone and remembered that she was naked- they were in the showers, after all. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this." She gestured to her body. Beca looked to where Chloe pointed and said, with all honesty, "You should be."

Chloe smiled and nodded, apparently not even half as anxious about this encounter as Beca. Mercifully, she reached for Beca's towel and handed it to the girl. Beca quickly clutched it to her body.

A dark-haired boy, also naked, leaned into view and smirked at Beca. "You have a lovely voice."

Beca's jaw stiffened and almost dropped to the ground in disbelief that he had the gall to come in here, and also that there was yet _another_ person who invited himself into the shower. "Thanks," she barked.

Chloe nodded in agreement with the boy; Beca's voice was indeed beautiful. Beca's eyes widened at how Chloe was completely unaffected by this dude staring at the both of them. Did she even realize that she was completely bare-skinned? Did she realize that she had just ambushed another person in the shower and forced her to sing for her? Something was very different about this redhead… although Beca'd be lying if she said there wasn't something appealing about her too. Besides the obvious toned body, of course.

It took her a while, but Chloe eventually realized that the next thing to do was take her leave. The boy lingered for a bit, much to Beca's dismay, then followed the redhead out.

_Yep. I definitely made some memories today,_ Beca consoled herself.

**Thanks for the kind words, everyone. R/R and have a great day :)  
**

**Also, check out my tumblr (see my profile) if you want to risk giving me a prompt or suggestion for the next chapter.  
**


End file.
